La Burbuja
by rockmusicismydrug
Summary: A smart ass American attends Hogwarts during her fifth year...she's a bit of a troublemaker, but a fun one...will be an Original Character/OliverWood
1. Introductions

Brittany HP Story 1 January 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter series. . . not mine, oh well, don't care. . . A/N(the thanks): Thanks to my beta readers, dancingmelon, kittys_kool, and pixie . . . I don't know what their names are at ffnet or are in real life, that's what I call them in my head . . .so thanks bunches guys . . . I should sorta thank Lisa and Ashley, though they didn't correct anything, but thanks anyway. . .  
  
A/N2 (about my story): Ashley encouraged me to write this story, because we both are obsessed with Sean Biggerstaff/Oliver Wood, and she claims she can't write.This is my very first HP fic, so flame me, tell me ya love it, but review! And oh, yes, I'm taking creative license for the Sorting ceremony, b/c that's the way I want it for my story. And some of you might have seen this up before, but I'm somewhat obsessive about my stories, and they have to be exactly how I want them, so I changed about two words in here. Now you get to read my awful summary. ^_^  
  
Summary: A new student from America, Kayla Beltayne, goes to Hogwarts after moving to England, and makes new friends, especially with Oliver Wood. (Urgh, I suck at summaries!!!)  
  
Kayla stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, not really noticing the passing landscape. She would be a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she had never set foot in the school- -she'd only arrived in Britain a week before boarding the train. Her parents were Muggles, and her dad's company had transferred him to Sheffield, England. Though Kayla tried nearly everything to stay in the States, her parents made her come with them. Soon after arriving in the country, she received a letter from Hogwarts, asking her to attend the school, if she wished to continue her studies in magic. She sent an owl back, accepting their offer. Two days before Kayla was to leave for the school, she and her mom left to shop in London and Diagon Alley. Kayla wasn't planning on wearing the Hogwarts uniform of skirts and knee socks the entire year, so she purchased new (Muggle) clothes. Kayla's old school, Conally Academy, didn't require school uniforms, so the students wore practically whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't disrupt 'the learning process'-very similar to Muggle high schools. Her thoughts drifted from her friends at Conally to what the upcoming year at Hogwarts might be like. She planned to be exactly as she was before.different, surprising, a smart alec, but most of all, fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Beltayne?"  
  
Kayla focused her attention on the woman in front of her, rather than up at the great castle. The woman who had spoken was of medium height, gray hair, and eyes that seemed slightly yellow. She had the air of being a professor. Kayla smiled sweetly, putting on her innocent act that had kept her out of trouble so many times.  
  
"Yes, I'm Kayla Beltayne."  
  
"I'm Madame Hooch, the flying instructor. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to come down here to greet you, as the other teachers are occupied. If you'll follow me, we'll take this carriage up to the school."  
  
Kayla followed the teacher to the carriage. Once they were inside, Madame Hooch informed her of what would happen once they reached the school.  
  
"You will be Sorted with the first-years, but Headmaster Dumbledore will make an announcement concerning your situation. As soon as you are placed in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, a prefect from one of the houses will show you around. If you have any questions during the year, a prefect or your head of house will be happy to help you, I'm sure."  
  
They rode in comfortable silence for a bit, before Kayla asked a question.  
  
"Did you play Quidditch when you were younger?"  
  
Madame Hooch smiled.  
  
"Yes. I played for the Sheffield Sharks when I was younger."  
  
"That's where I moved to. Do you know if they still have a team?"  
  
"Of course they do. They aren't as good as Puddlemere or Liverpool, but they do okay. Do you play?"  
  
"Yea, every now and then. I don't like to play for the school, though. I think it takes some of the fun out of it."  
  
The two chatted pleasantly until they reached the castle. Hooch led her past students slowly assembling in the front of the entrance hall to where a boy, who looked slightly older than Kayla, was waiting in front of a large set of doors.  
  
"Percy will show you where to go from here. I have a Quidditch matter to discuss with a student."  
  
Kayla smiled and thanked her.  
  
Hooch added, as if an afterthought, "I think you'll fit in nicely here, Miss Beltayne."  
  
Kayla just smiled.  
  
* Ha, ha *, she thought, * Just wait.the last thing I'm going to do is 'fit in.' *  
  
The person, apparently Percy, approached her. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and gave an impression of being a bit snooty.  
  
"Evening," he said. "I'm Percy Weasley, a prefect. Are you Miss Beltayne?"  
  
Kayla nodded.  
  
"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Great Hall."  
  
Kayla looked up at the ceiling, interested, while Percy led her past four long tables to a table at the far end, set perpendicular to the others. He pointed to a chair at the far end of the table and indicated she should sit there.  
  
"You'll stay here until Dumbledore asks you to come forward to be Sorted," Percy said, somewhat condescendingly.  
  
"Thank you, Percy," Kayla said. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," he replied curtly, then turned and exited the hall before she had a chance to ask anything else.  
  
* What an ass. I hope of I get put in Gryffindor, he's not the prefect that's supposed to help me around *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't too long before students began to file in, teachers among them. From a side door came a man who appeared to be very old at first glance, but taking a second look, seemed to be very young and full of energy. It was Albus Dumbledore; Kayla knew because of a Famous Witches and Wizards card she once received in a package of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Ah, Kayla, I presume?" said Dumbledore warmly, extending his hand.  
  
Kayla stood and smiled genuinely. She shook his hand.  
  
"You know that so far, you're the only one to actually call me Kayla?"  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled.  
  
"I hope you found your trip well?"  
  
"Bit lonely, but yes, it was fine."  
  
"Excellent. I will be informing the students of your circumstances, after the Sorting of the first-years. At this point you are mostly being Sorted for the purpose of classes and dorms, but I do feel wherever you are placed you will be more comfortable. I also hope you will respect the point system, because to many people, it has great importance," Dumbledore said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "At this point, do you have any questions?"  
  
"Um, yeah.how am I going to be Sorted?"  
  
"It's just a simple matter of putting on a hat, my dear. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Though Kayla looked confused, Dumbledore just smiled and moved down the table to sit amidst the teachers. Kayla returned to her seat at the end of the table and watched the first-years file in with a teacher she had not yet met.  
  
Kayla surveyed the students' faces as they were called. Nearly every one of the faces looked nervous, and a few even had a green tinge. She was slightly astonished to hear the Sorting Hat sing and yell out the house names at first, but was soon trying to pick which house each person would go to as a game.  
  
When the name Harry Potter was called, Kayla paid more attention. Harry Potter was known all throughout the magical world, because Voldemort was not only a presence in Britain, but worldwide.  
  
The Sorting of the first-years was soon over, and Dumbledore stood to inform the students of Kayla's circumstances.  
  
"Before we begin the feast, we have one more person to be Sorted. She is a new student from Conally Academy in the U.S. She will be a fifth year, and I hope you will treat her with the same respect as you do each other. Her name is Kayla Beltayne, and she will now be Sorted."  
  
Kayla walked over to the stool where the Sorting Hat had been placed. When the hat was on her head, she was surprised to hear a voice.  
  
"Hmm.not much for rules, I see.you're clever.have a strong need to be individual.but, yes, I think you'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor table broke out in cheers and wolf whistles (from a few guys [duh]) as Kayla took her seat.  
  
Dumbledore stood once more to speak.  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
Kayla smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she viewed all the dishes that had suddenly appeared in front of her. Though there were some things she recognized, she wasn't entirely sure about the rest of them.  
  
"Hello," said a blonde girl, sitting down next to Kayla. "Professor McGonagall asked me to show you around. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor prefect. McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, did she tall ya that? Probably not, because you haven't met her yet, have you? Oh, hey, there's Oliver. No, don't look! My friends like him and he'll think we're talking about him. He probably just finished talking to Madame Hooch about finding a new Seeker. The one we had last year was a seventh year, and he left, 'cause, well, seventh years tend to do that."  
  
She giggled at the obviousness of it. Ignoring Kayla's incredulous look, the girl continued.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch? I don't. I tend to fall off the broom too often. Oh, sorry, sometimes I'll do that; keep talking without stopping for a bit. I'm Roxanne Miller. My mom named me after a character in a play."  
  
"Did you breathe at all while you said all that?" Kayla smiled to show she was kidding.  
  
Roxanne giggled and looked at Kayla's empty plate. "Are you gonna eat?"  
  
"Um.I'm not sure of what everything is. I was only in England a week before I left for Hogwarts. I was sticking to something safe, like French fries in that time. well, I guess you guys call 'em chips."  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll help you out here them. You talk funny."  
  
"Me? You talk funny." Kayla smiled  
  
Roxanne giggled (once again).  
  
"Well, anyway, Professor McGonagall gave us permission to leave the feast a bit early, so I can show you around a little."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kayla and Roxanne left before the desserts came out. Roxanne showed her where the one class the two didn't share was located; while Kayla had Study of Mythology (a one-year course), Roxanne had Muggle Studies.  
  
Roxanne led her up to the Gryffindor tower and explained to Kayla about the portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password (Caput Draconis). Roxanne led her to the dorms, where she would be sharing a room with a few other fifth years. Kayla was introduced to Heather Gemson, Brandi Shell, and Michelle Benson, her new roommates.  
  
As they were all tired, the lights were soon put out, and everyone slept soundly through the night. 


	2. Miss Cleo

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter series. Hey people! Thanks to the entire three people who reviewed.^_^ This chapter is much better, I promise! Ok, now read, and when you're done, write me a review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kayla woke to someone shaking her.  
  
"What? I'm sleeping, go away."  
  
"Kayla, wake up, we have to go to class. You've got five minutes to get ready."  
  
Kayla jumped up and looked at the clock in the room. It said it was 5:30 AM.  
  
"Hey. That was unfair," Kayla said, turning around to look at Heather, who was the one who woke her up.  
  
"Well, it works on Roxanne, I figured I'd try it on you," Heather said with a shrug and a smile. "Besides, if you want to take a shower, now's a good time to get it over with. I'm going to get these three up.or try to, anyway."  
  
Kayla got out of the shower about ten minutes later, and was nearly knocked over as Michelle rushed by her to get inside.  
  
"Geez, what's her rush?"  
  
Brandi laughed. "She's got this weird problem with being dirty, don't worry about it. She's really strange, but fun to be around."  
  
Kayla sat down on her bed. "Speaking of strange people, who are some people I should watch out for?"  
  
The remaining three looked at each other. "Where should we start?" said Heather. "There a lot, it seems."  
  
"Well, start with the teachers, they're going to be the ones I'll have to worry about first."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour and a half later, Kayla felt ready to face her teachers, after many stories and jokes. She now knew what bugged them, and she was going to take advantage of that.  
  
She'd told her roommates she would be down in a few minutes, after assuring them she would be able to find her way down to the Great Hall. She actually had no clue how to get there, but she figured she could find someone to tag along with. Kayla wanted them to go ahead because she wanted to dye her hair, and wanted it to be a surprise. She found a spell in a book once on how to change hair color and remembered the spell for later use.  
  
Kayla placed the tip of the wand at the top of her head, and imagined the type of style she wanted. Saying the words Pielo Maroda, a purple color spread through her hair, leaving chunky streaks in her light brown hair.  
  
Kayla grinned at her reflection in the mirror. The mirror, however, did not think it looked so great.  
  
"Dear, you look ridiculous."  
  
Kayla smiled wider.  
  
"You were made in Britain, weren't you? No wonder you're so uptight, even for a mirror."  
  
Kayla left the room, not wasting another second on arguing with a mirror.  
  
As she entered the Common Room, she spotted three guys leaving. Two of them appeared to be twins, with red hair on both of them. She couldn't see the third person's face, but hurried to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey!" she called out. The three guys turned around and looked at her. Three sets of eyebrows rose at the site of her hair. Kayla grinned to herself.  
  
"Hi. Sorry, I'm new. I'm not sure how to get back to the Great Hall. Are you guys heading there now?"  
  
The third person, who she had not noticed until this moment, spoke.  
  
"Well, I am," he said with a Scottish accent. "But these two are going, well, I don't know."  
  
The twins stepped forward. "We're Gred and Forge. Nice to meet you," they said at the same time.  
  
Kayla giggled.  
  
"That's nice to know. I'm Kayla."  
  
The supposed Gred and Forge glanced at each other.  
  
"The American, right?"  
  
Kayla nodded. The two stepped forward and took her away from the third person so he couldn't hear.  
  
"Well, we found your permanent record-" "Don't ask how-" "And if you ever need any help, just ask-" "'Cause we get in a fair amount of trouble ourselves."  
  
Kayla laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks guys."  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving now. See you later, Oliver, Kayla."  
  
Kayla watched them walk away, and then turned to the remaining guy.  
  
"So you're Oliver, huh?" Kayla asked as they began to walk down a flight of stairs. "The Quidditch guy?"  
  
"Heard of me?" he said, somewhat teasingly, flashing a smile. Kayla tripped and fell down the last two steps.  
  
"Shit," she muttered.  
  
Oliver quickly knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I tend to fall down a lot, actually. I was kinda hoping it was just a thing in America, but I guess I'll fall down no matter where I am."  
  
"Well, while you're here, I'll be around to help you up," he said with another smile. She nearly fell again, but he held her up, preventing her from another visit to the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
Kayla nodded. "Yup, I'm good now."  
  
They walked down a corridor and ducked behind a tapestry before either of them spoke again.  
  
"Where in Scotland are you from?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Around Edinburgh. Why do you ask?" he said.  
  
"Just a little curious. I had a friend once from Glasgow."  
  
"So what's with the purple hair?" Oliver asked her.  
  
"Why not? I like it. It makes everything more interesting when things are different, and why not make things interesting, even if it's in a small way, like changing hair color?" Kayla grinned at Oliver. "Can I make yours red?"  
  
Oliver smiled back. Kayla felt her legs go a little shaky, but kept walking.  
  
"What do you think?" he said. "I think blue would be cool."  
  
They continued to chat pleasantly until they reached their destination. Once they arrived in the Great Hall, they were laughing at a joke Oliver had told about a wizard and two statues. Kayla sat down between Roxanne and Heather, still laughing.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" asked Roxanne.  
  
"I made it purple. Do we have toast? Good, something I recognize," Kayla said, ignoring the pair's shocked looks. "Could you pass the butter?"  
  
"But.why?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry."  
  
"No, your hair."  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes, pretending to be exasperated, but then smiled.  
  
"Go ask Oliver, he knows. He asked, too."  
  
Heather gasped. "You talked to Oliver? Did he say anything about Brandi or Michelle?"  
  
Kayla gave her a puzzled looked, which quickly changed to one of understanding. "No, but they're the friends who like him, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah.they've fancied him for awhile."  
  
"Well, um, ok. do you know some twins with red hair?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. Their names are Fred and George Weasley," said Roxanne.  
  
"Weasley? Why does that name seem familiar?"  
  
"They have a brother who's a prefect, Percy."  
  
"Wow.they're so different. I think Percy is an-"  
  
"Hey guys," Michelle and Brandi said at the same moment, stopping Kayla from finishing her sentence.  
  
"Hey," said Kayla. "I talked to Oliver this morning."  
  
"Omigosh, you did?" said Michelle. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell down the stairs, we talked, and we told jokes, then we came down here, and I sat here, and he sat there," Kayla said, gesturing to the other end of the table.  
  
"No, don't do that, he'll think we're talking about him!" said Brandi.  
  
".So?"  
  
"He doesn't know we like him!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It would be bad!"  
  
Kayla just shook her head. "You people are really making my head hurt. What classes do we have first?"  
  
Roxanne handed Kayla her schedule. "We have Divination first, then after lunch, Charms."  
  
"Ugh, Divination first? I still don't know why I bothered to sign up for that class."  
  
"We'll have to go in a few minutes, so if you want anything else-"  
  
Michelle was interrupted as the owls came streaming in through the windows. A lot of people looked like they had been sent things they had forgotten to pack. Kayla, however, saw that she had been delivered two letters. She slipped them in her pockets, planning on reading them at later, when she had time.  
  
"Well, it's time to go now. C'mon," said Roxanne.  
  
The five girls stood and walked out of the hall; other students were leaving, too. They made their way to the tower, as Kayla told them the joke about the wizard and the two statues. They were laughing once they reached Professor Trelawney's tower, as Michelle and Brandi turned out to know quite a few good jokes.  
  
Once in the Divination classroom, the group all sat down at the same table. Kayla almost immediately began playing with the candle flame. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a voice right next to her ear.  
  
"Have any trouble getting up the stairs?" It was Oliver.  
  
Kayla gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, I made it up just fine."  
  
Before either of them could speak again, Kayla let out a shout because she'd left her finger on the flame too long. She jumped up and stuck her finger in her mouth, when another voice near her ear startled her.  
  
"You must always be aware of your surroundings, my dear," said the voice. Kayla was so surprised that she jumped back into Oliver, knocking him over. He grabbed her wrist as he went down, tipping over a table. From her position on the floor, Kayla began laughing. Oliver had an amused smile on his face as he got up. The owner of the voice turned out to be Professor Trelawney, and she did not look happy.  
  
"Miss Beltayne, I do not find this funny."  
  
Kayla was still giggling as Oliver helped her up and they righted the table. When Kayla had sat down, Professor Trelawney once more began to speak.  
  
"You must always be aware of your surroundings and events in your lives, as there are subtle signs in them that hint at future situations you may find yourselves in."  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at her students as if she held the secret to all of their lives.  
  
"Take what just happened to Miss Beltayne as an example. Her burning her finger shows that she will soon experience unhappy circumstances, and although she should recognize them, they will take her by surprise."  
  
Kayla put up her hand, looking very serious.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, I had a dream last night, and I was wondering if you could interpret it for me."  
  
"Why yes, my dear, by all means, tell us. We will interpret it as a class."  
  
"It started out with a wizard in a town park."  
  
"Ah, a park, take note of that."  
  
"He came upon two statues. One statue was male and the other was female. They were positioned on opposite ends of the park, facing each other with their arms extended out as if to embrace. The wizard stood there for a long time examining their sad facial expressions until he got an idea.  
  
"He immediately opened up his bag of tricks and cast a spell on the statues to bring them to life. Once the statues realized they were human, they quickly ran up to him. The wizard, obviously pleased with himself, told the statues that they could finally be together as a couple but there was one condition. He said, 'Go off and experience with each other whatever you've wanted to do for all these years but you must be back within a half an hour before the spell wears off.'"  
  
Kayla paused to take a breath. She saw Oliver and her friends smiling because they had recognized the joke. Allowing herself a small smile, she continued.  
  
"Wasting no time, they quickly ran off into the bushes. The wizard, with great pride, sat down on a park bench and waited patiently. Fifteen minutes later the two statues came walking back to him.  
  
The wizard, with great shock exclaimed, 'For over a hundred years you both have bore your passions and now that you have your chance, you come back after only fifteen minutes? Go back to the bushes and continue what you were doing before you lose your only chance!'  
  
With that in mind the female turns to the male and exclaims, 'The old man's right! But this time you hold down the pigeons and I'll crap on them!'  
  
The class erupted in laughter. Professor Trelawney did not look happy.  
  
"Miss Beltayne, I see an unhappy year ahead for you. Please tell jokes on your own time."  
  
"Yes, Miss Cleo," said Kayla. Her reference to the American psychic con was lost on Professor Trelawney, though, since she was known only in the U.S.  
  
Professor Trelawney spent the rest of the class time to explain what they would be studying for the rest of the year. Lessons would be taught on various ways Muggles had found to successfully predict the future, such as the I Ching, Viking runes, and Tarot cards.  
  
After the class was over, the students headed down the stairs to go to lunch. The group laughed over Kayla's practical joke on Professor Trelawney. Before entering the Great Hall, Kayla sent her friends ahead. She sat down on a staircase and pulled out the letters she received that morning. She saw they were from two of her friends, Jake and Courtney. She opened the one from Courtney first.  
  
Hey girl! How's your first day been? Jake and I decided to write you some letters so you wouldn't be feeling all-lonely and stuff. I want to hear everything about your first week. New people you've met, the teachers whose heads you've messed with, and most of all, what guys (if any) you've come across. Guess what?!? If we can get the okay from all of our parents, then Jess, Kelly, and I can all come over there for winter break! That would be so awesome if we could. I can't wait to hear back from you! Courtney  
  
The next one she opened was from Jake, one of her best guy friends.  
  
Hey Kay-kay!  
  
How's it going? The summer holidays have been kinda boring, but, hey, what else is new? You don't have to write about all you've been doing, because I can just read Courtney's letter, and you won't have to write it all twice. Jess, Kelly, and Courtney asked if I wanted to go to visit you over the break, but I can't. My parents are taking my brother and me to the Bahamas (takes pause to laugh at all you poor people who are going to be cold.) Well, I got to go, we're going to buy my new stuff! Hugs! Jake  
  
Kayla smiled and put the letters in her pocket, stood, and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cha cha cha.review!  
  
Thanks to: Lobo Wolfdragon MystyTaurus Ash s. (should I even bother to thank you? Lol.you're the first reviewer!!!) 


End file.
